N
by itsonlyweark
Summary: /OneShot/ Hinata conoce a la familia de su novio, pero en esta visitan tan agradable se ve seducida por su propio suegro. Pero ¿Quien puede controlar los placeres?


**N.**

**(OneShot)**

Tengo un novio maravilloso que realmente me ama y se preocupa por mí. Por supuesto no hace falta decir que él no es del tipo de persona que tendría un romance a espaldas de su novia; pero por alguna razón, siento que falta algo en nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana después de clases? –Dijo mi novio Itachi mirándome con aquellos ojos negros encantadores –Quiero presentarte a mi familia.

-¡Seguro! –Conteste enseguida, la verdad ya llevábamos ocho meses saliendo juntos y tal vez conocer a los padres de él podría ser un buen paso para nuestra relación. Como no decirlo, él era perfecto, popular, hermoso, envidiable, deseable y sobre todo era amoroso y tierno. Me había enamorado por completo que incluso llego a caerle bien a mis compañeros de curso quienes no confiaban en él; ¿No les dije? ÉL está en el último grado y yo en el penúltimo, por lo cual solo nos vemos en los recesos.

-Hinata –Me llamo y le mire. Tenía esa seductora sonrisa en sus labios, _por Dios._

-Dime Itachi –Conteste juguetonamente acercándome a él, dejando que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se tocaran una vez más.

-Te quiero –Me susurro y no hice más que sentir mis mejillas ardiendo y besarle. Pero aun así, algo faltaba ¿Qué sería?

_(Al día siguiente)._

-Pasa Hinata –Dijo mi novio abriendo la puerta para que yo pasara primero. Todos decían que él quería ser todo un caballero conmigo pero la verdad era que el solo deseaba verme el culo, típico, me lo había dicho ya hace cinco meses; él no deseaba ser siempre un caballero, él solo quería observarme.

-Buenas tardes –Vi a una mujer joven con una cabellera larga de color rosa y ojos verdes –Soy la madre de Itachi; Uchiha Sakura –Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Un gusto, señora Uchiha –Salude haciendo una leve reverencia a lo cual ella solo dejo ver ternura sobre su rostro. Ella era encantadora; como mi madre. Pero debía de admitir que Itachi no había sacado nada de ella; tal vez su sonrisa.

-Dime Sakura –Sonrió -Sígueme, está todo listo sobre la mesa para que podamos comer –Itachi y su madre me guiaron hasta un comedor de madera fina y lisa el cual me dejo con la boca abierta y no solo eso; la decoración de la casa de los Uchiha era exquisita, bien decorada con colores suaves y sus adornos japoneses puestos en estanterías.

-Es una hermosa casa –Comente a la señora quien me agradecía suavemente.

-Itachi ve a llamar a tu padre.

-Enseguida madre –Dijo Itachi tomando mi bolso dejándolo sobre una pequeña sillita. Vi como Itachi subía las escaleras dejándome sola con la señora Uchiha.

-Toma asiento querida –Me dijo y me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana que daba al jardín.

-Orquídeas –Crecían en el jardín y la verdad eran mis favoritas.

-Son hermosas ¿No? –La señora Uchiha de sentó frente a mí y me señalo aquel hermoso jardín –A mi marido le gustan mucho, que decidió plantarlas en nuestro jardín.

-Pues tiene un buen gusto –Dije burlonamente a lo que ella igual río juguetonamente.

-Madre –Las dos giramos la mirada hasta ver a Itachi y luego me dije en quien sería su padre. Quede impactada, el padre de mi novio podría pasar por ser el hermano de él. Eran idénticos. La diferencia sería la edad y el hecho de que Itachi llevara el uniforme de nuestra institución y su padre estaba vestido de pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas –Papá, ella es Hinata mi novia –Me levante del asiento caminando hasta ellos en el cual pude fijarme más en los dos.

-Un gusto –Salude haciendo una reverencia y él solo me miro.

-Un placer conocerte, Hinata –Su voz era más gruesa que la de Itachi y no se podía negar que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

-Bueno es hora de comer –Escuche la voz de la señora Uchiha y todos nos dirigimos a sentarnos en el gran comedor. Me senté en el mismo lugar y mi novio se sentó a mi lado; La señora Uchiha ahora estaba sentada frente a Itachi y el señor Uchiha estaba frente a mí, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco incomoda –Buen provecho –Y dicho esto comenzamos a comer.

La verdad me sentía más relajada comiendo, ya que la señora Uchiha no dejaba de contar anécdotas de Itachi cuando era pequeño y también como había conocido a su esposo, quien se llamaba Sasuke. Desde que ese momento hasta la hora del postre todo fue risas que incluso varías veces el padre de Itachi reía de lado y se tocaba el puente de la nariz. El postre estaba delicioso, era flan con salsa de chocolate y crema batida acompañado de una cereza sabrosa. Mis favoritas. Probaba el segundo bocado cuando sentí mí piel temblar; dirigí mi mirada al frente en el cual mis ojos se cruzaron con unas orbes negras profundas que me miraban directamente.

Mi corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a palpitar más rápido que nunca.

Ahora la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas que incluso llegue a sentir la calentura sobre todo mi rostro.

-¿Hinata? –Me sobresalte y mire a mi novio –Te he estado llamando, ¿estás bien? –Asentí y luego recordé que aún tenía un poco de postre en mi garganta que llego a irse por "el camino viejo" haciéndome toser.

-Oh pequeña –Escuche la voz de la señora Uchiha quien me daba un vaso de agua el cual bebí rápidamente haciendo que tosiera pocas veces y volviera a la normalidad.

¿Estaba siendo vigilada?

-¿Mejor? –Mi novio puso su mano sobre mi espalda y comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente.

-Si –Dije.

_Él me estaba devorando con los ojos; esto es muy desagradable, pero, por alguna razón…_

_Me hizo mojar._

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana –Despidió mi novio desde la entrada de su casa.

-Sí, bye –me aleje lentamente. _Tomare una ducha cuando llegue a casa._

-Sabes, es peligroso para una chica que camine sola a estas horas –Sentí una descarga sobre mi cuerpo -¿Tienes un minutos? Quiero hablar contigo sobre Itachi –Me gire y vi al señor Uchiha sonreírme. Trague saliva.

-No… estoy… um –Baje mi mirada hasta ver mis pies.

-Solo serán unos minutos –Agacho su rostro hasta quedar frente al mío.

-Ok –_NOO, ¿Por qué no pude negarme?_

-Ven sígueme –Y lo hice, subí las escaleras junto con él y pude presenciar más la decoración de la segunda planta. Estaba nerviosa. Caminamos hasta una habitación en la que me hizo entrar y sentar sobre la cama; me sorprendió en el momento en el que cerró la puerta y se sentó cerca de mí.

-Así que… -No puede continuar ya que él se había girado quedando frente a mí y había puesto una mano sobre mi muslo. Trague saliva fuertemente y remoje mis labios con nervios -¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

-Las relaciones sexuales con mi hijo no son del todo satisfactorias ¿verdad? –Susurro en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro atrayéndome hacía él.

-No…eso no –Tartamudee. Y sin más aquella mano que se encontraba en mi hombro callo a mi seno acariciándolo. Sentí mi rostro arder.

-Mientes –Susurro tomándome desprevenida y sentándome sobre su regazo, dejando que sintiera su pecho sobre mi espalda. Ahora su mano subía lentamente mi chaleco hasta tocar mi brasear y mi pecho. Estaba excitándome, CON MI SUEGRO. _NO HINTATA_. Intente detenerme pero luego su otra mano estaba acariciando mi muslo alejándolo poco a poco del otro haciendo que mis bragas se hicieran presentes. Y sí, estaba mojada –Mi hijo es demasiado bondadoso cuando están en la cama –Su lengua jugaba con mi cuello mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo –Pero a diferencia de él, yo te satisfaceré –Dicho aquello me giro bruscamente dejándome en cuatro sobre el colchón y bajo mis bragas con rapidez. Sentí mi corazón latir y mi sexo clamar.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

Sentí su peso casi sobre el mío y después su mano acariciando mi sexo. Gemí ante su tacto y sin más él comenzó a masturbarme con rapidez y duro, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Ya estas mojada –Pude imaginar su sonrisa de placer ante aquello y con solo imaginarla me excitaba más – ¿Estás así desde que te mire?

-No…por favor, deténgase señor Uchiha –Decía aguantando los gemidos; no quería que él supiera que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-No, no lo haré –Sentí su lengua sobre mi oreja; al grano, lo deseaba.

Me tomo de la cadera girándome quedando cara a cara, su rostro estaba sereno y conociéndome el mío estaría rojo y parecería una perra en celo. Subió mi chaleco junto con el brasear dejando mis senos al aire.

-Prometo satisfacerte –Y me beso. No era un beso de cariño o incluso de placer por el otro, era un beso salvaje, devorador, las lenguas chocaban sin parar y me dejaban sin aire. Luego su boca bajo hasta llegar a mi pezón izquierdo el cual ataco con lamidos, mordidas suaves y succiones largas mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro seno; hizo lo mismo con el derecho dejando mis pechos rojos –Quiero follarte –ahora besaba mi abdomen y mordía mis caderas con cariño mandando fuertes contracciones a mi sexo.

Cuando estaba a punto de correrme se detuvo y se alejó, logre levantarme un poco con mis codos y mi impresión fue más grande cuando vi cómo se bajaba la cremallera con el botón ya suelto y sacaba su pene_. Mierda, mierda_. Era grueso y venoso.

-No, eso no –Articule pero el solo sonrió de lado y me puso en cuatro patas sobre la pared.

-Pero tu coño está diciendo otra cosa -Tomo mis caderas y sentí su cabeza rozar mi entrada. Mi piel y mi ser decía quererlo adentro, pero una pequeña parte de mí decía lo contrario. Luego lo sentí, me estaba llenando por completo de una sola estocada. Gemí de placer y dolor.

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza haciéndome gemir y suspirar; era demasiado bueno pare ser verdad. Tomo mi pierna derecha alzándola haciendo que su pene se hundiera más en mí que incluso lo sentía cerca de mi útero. Sus quejidos y los míos eran silenciosos pero yo misma sabía que era por su esposa e Itachi.

-¿Mi polla es mejor que la de él? –Pregunto a mi oído excitándome.

-Sí, tu polla es mejor –Dije sin pensar; había salido de mi boca sin más. Gemía más a cada embestida; estaba volviéndome loca y mi piel ardía con solo sentirle salir y entrar en mí. Sentí su mano bajar mi espalda hasta que sentí mi cara descansando en la sabana color purpura; con mi culo arriba dejando que se hundiera sobre mi coño; dejo bajar mi pierna para poder agarrarme con ambas manos de mi cadera para embestirme con más fuerza y rapidez. Quería venirme; pero luego se detuvo y se alejó de mí haciendo que respirara frustrada.

-Eres una buena chica; ahora trata cabalgarme –Se acostó sobre su espalda y yo obedecí su petición. Me senté sobre ella y comencé a montarlo dejando que mi culo se moviera de arriba hacia abajo mientras que yo respiraba y gemía mientras observaba su rostro. Él se mordía el labio; _encantador_.

Estaba a punto de venirme de nuevo cuando él se sentó y me acostó sobre la cama y comenzó a embestirme de nuevo.

-Hinata –Susurro mi nombre y sentí que llegaba al clímax; al igual lo sentí a él venirse dentro de mí. Nos venimos y sentí cuanto descargaba dentro de mí.

-Caliente –Susurre y sentí como él sacaba su pene de mí dejándome vacía y sola.

-Eso fue increíble –Comento mientras abría mis piernas y observaba como el semen chorreaba por mi coño y muslos –Sí quieres continuar con esto, solo dímelo –Dijo besando mis labios con dulzura.

Desde entonces cuando Itachi mi invita a comer donde sus padres, después de pretender irme, el señor Uchiha me dice que dejara la puerta abierta para que suba a verme con él y lo hagamos.

Puede que haya sido mi peor error, pero

No puedo contener a mi cuerpo.


End file.
